Carry on my Wayward Son
by my-spirit-animal-is-the-impala
Summary: Some of the year with Lisa and Ben, sorry I'm awful at summaries. COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

**A/N hey guys, I'm back, I'm writing my first regular spn fic shipping Lisa and Dean, normally I stick to Dean/Bela, but I thought this one up last night, and unfortunately there was no way to make it Dean/Bela.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural or anything in it**

* * *

 **Prologue**

* * *

It had almost been a week since Dean had found Lisa and Ben, he was a mess, he knew he was putting them in danger by being here, but he had to. He promised Sam.

"Ben, I want you to keep this with you always, it was my grandfather's, then my father's, then mine, and now it's yours."

He said, giving Ben a silver pocket knife. It wasn't really his grandfather's, but he needed this to look normal, and by saying this was his grandfathers, it made it seem like an heirloom passed through generations

"Even at school?"

Dean nodded.

"Even at school, just don't let any of your teachers catch you with it."

Ben's eyes widened. And he nodded.

* * *

 **AN sorry about the length guys, this was really really really short, but I will be updating soon, after all this is only the prologue. And by soon I mean like two hours.**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN Okay, I am back with chapter one or two counting the prologue, next chapter is probably going to be my last, and you will probably cry, or not, you could be 6th season Sam Winchester, soulless. Anyway, RR please**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own anything or anyone in Supernatural**

* * *

Chapter 1

* * *

It had been three months since Sam jumped into the pit, but it felt like three years. It was night, and Dean was holding Lisa in his arms, using her to distract him from any good or bad memories he and Sam may have had.

"Dean?"She asked

"Mmmmh?" Dean groaned tiredly.

"I'm worried about Ben." She said.

"Why, he's a tough kid Lisa." He answered.

"He hasn't been doing so well in school, I think some of the boys in his class are bullying him."

Dean's eyes snapped open. "Oh yeah who, I'll have a real long chat with the punks." Dean growled.

"Just, make sure that he defends himself, okay?" Lisa mumbled.

Dean looked down at the woman he held in his arms, and his gruffness vanished.

"Of course I will." Dean replied.

Then they both fell asleep, only to be awoken the next day by a blaring alarm clock.

They got dressed and began to discuss the day.

"Dean, can you pick Ben up after school today? I can't get out of work until five, which means you'll also have to cook diner." Lisa said already on her way to get Ben up and ready.

"Yeah, sure, my boss is usually pretty lenient." So they all rushed out the door, and headed their separate ways. Dean to his normal apple pie job, and Lisa, dropping of Ben at school, and then heading to her job.

* * *

Dean waited in the hall until he saw Ben rush out of his classroom, a bruise forming on his cheek. Dean's eyes widened and he squatted down to eye level.

"Ben, kid, what happened?" Dean asked, concerned.

"Nothing, I tripped and fell." He answered quickly.

"Ben, I've lived through enough fights to know that isn't a bruise from falling, who hit you kid?" Dean asked, his voice still soft.

Ben looked at his feet. "Paul Anderson." He replied quietly.

"The big beefy one over there?" Dean asked.

"Yeah, that's the one." Ben said.

"Wait here a minute, kid." Dean told Ben, who nodded meekly.

"Hey, Paul, did you hurt Ben?" Dean asked, all trace of previous kindness gone.

Paul turned around. And saw Dean glowering at him. Paul may have just been a kid, but he hurt Ben, and he needed to be put in his place. Paul nodded quickly looking terrified.

"Never, ever touch him again. Ever. You hear me?" Dean declared and Paul nodded quickly again, looking like he was going to wet his pants.

Dean found Ben again, and once they were back in his truck, he began to speak.

"Ben, you gotta stand up for yourself, bullies are cowards who feed on other people's happiness, don't let anyone walk over you like that, you have to fight back kid."Dean said.

"But he said that he would hurt me if I fought back." Ben said, looking ahead.

"Size doesn't matter when it comes to fighting Ben. I should know. And look, he hurt you anyway, so what do you have to lose?" They rode the rest of the trip in silence.

* * *

Dean rolled out the grill and cooked hamburgers, which he has always been good at, and by the time Lisa got home, the table was set, and the burgers were done.

"Ben! Dinner's ready!"

They heard the thud of Ben's feet as he was running down the stairs.

"Ben!" Lisa gasped when she saw the fresh bruise on his cheek.

"What happened to your cheek!" Her eyes were wide and concerned.

"Paul punched me. But don't worry, Dean talked to him, he looked like he was going to pee his pants." Ben said with a grin as they sat down to eat their burgers.

"Ben do you need some ice?" Lisa asked her eyes drifting back to the purple bruise on his face.

"No mom I'm good."

Ben took the last bite of his burger, and cleared the table.

"I'm going to go outside, okay?" Ben hollered at them.

"Okay be careful, it's getting late!" Lisa shouted, before the door slammed shut.

* * *

Lisa waited till Ben was outside until she started yelling at him.

"Did you even make sure he was okay Dean?" Lisa shouted. Dean looked taken aback.

"Yes, I did, I made sure he was okay, and then I went and had a little chat with Paul." Dean said calmly.

Lisa's eyes softened.

"I'm sorry, Dean. I was just worried about him." Lisa said, wrapping her arms around Dean's waist.

Dean closed his eyes and rested his chin on Lisa's head. "It's okay Lis, I should have told you as soon as you came ho-"

He was cut off by a shriek and a gunshot. His eyes snapped open and he ran outside.

"Ben! Ben!" He screamed, frantically.

He saw a large body, crumpled on the ground knife sticking out of his throat. Near to him, was Ben, his little ten year old body on the ground, clutching a gunshot wound.

"Lis! Lisa! Call the hospital!"

He yelled as she took out her phone and began to dial three simple numbers. 9-1-1.

* * *

 **AN I'm sorry, I really am. But the next chapter is so bittersweet it's almost going to be worth it, again I'm so sorry. Feel free to review.**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN Ok this chapter has been edited because I couldn't live with what I had done. My conscience already feels better.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own supernatural or anything in it**

* * *

Lisa was stroking back Ben's hair as she was on the phone with the ambulance, Dean was holding him and trying to keep him from bleeding out.

"Dean?" Ben choked out.

"What is it kid?" Dean asked anxiously.

Lisa was standing up now, pacing as she gave the ambulance information.

"Are you proud of me? I fought back." Ben said, his voice fading.

"Of course I am Ben, I have always been proud of you." He replied, voice catching.

Ben gave a weak cough. "Dean? Am I going to die?" He asked as tears welled up in his eyes.

"No kid, of course not your Mom's on the phone with an ambulance,"

"Can you sing to me Dean?" Dean nodded, trying not to cry.

"Carry on my wayward son, there'll be peace when you are done, lay your weary head to rest, don't you cry no more." A tear dropped from Dean's eye, and fell on Ben's cheek. He brushed it off just after Ben's eyes glazed over and he went rigid in Dean's arms started to droop.

"Common Ben, stay with me!" Dean yelled frantically patting his cheek, keeping him awake.

He heard the wail of the sirens draw nearer and nearer, and finally come close enough to see.

"Lisa, help, he's fading!"

She looked down at Ben and dropped her phone.

"Ben, stay with us, you have to stay with us!" She said in a soothing manner. But he was starting to lose, death was starting to catch up.

The ambulance pulled up and they loaded Ben into the truck, Dean and Lisa following.

* * *

Dean was in the waiting room, head in his hands. Only family members were allowed to see him.

 _Not the kid too,_ _first Sam now Ben. Why does everyone around get hurt?_ Dean thought. But it was all sort of a blur to him, It was like everything moved in slow motion, like the hours were years. It felt like decades before he was stable and Dean was allowed to go and see him.

"How are you holding up kiddo?" Dean asked sitting in the chair beside Lisa.

"The food is awful here Dean. I can't wait util we get home and you can make hamburgers." Ben said, as the doctor came in.

"Well, that shouldn't be too long, your vitals are stable, you are keeping food down, and your would is healing nicely, the internal bleeding has stopped, due to the surgery, I think you can get checked out today, as soon as you get your prescription pain medication." The doctor said, reading the information off of a clipboard.

* * *

"Dean, that shouldn't have happened to Ben." Lisa said sighing and climbing into their bed. Dean furrowed his brow. He knew it wasn't a psycho that killed Ben. It was a shifter. Luckily, the knife he had given Ben was silver. He sighed. "I know Lis, but things happen. We can't change what happened to Ben, but we can look forward and make sure it never happens again." Dean laid beside her, holding her in his arms, this time it was he who was comforting her, making her forget about Ben almost dying.

Dean knew that he should leave. He knew it was for their protection, that they would be safer with him gone, but he could protect them. And how could he just leave the only woman he had ever loved.

"Hey Lis?"

"Mmmhhh?" She groaned sleepily.

"I love you." Dean said.

"Love you too Dean." She mumbled, drifting into sleep.

Dean knew that he would never leave. He would stay no matter what. He could protect them. All he knew, was that he was staying.

* * *

 **Finish**

 **AN There. I fixed it**


End file.
